


I’m giving you all my love (I’m still looking up)

by reiayamani



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4x12 - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiayamani/pseuds/reiayamani
Summary: “It’s really okay. You know I have to get back home” Ava said, taking one of Sara’s hands with her.“I know..” Sara put her hair behind the ear, looking away from Ava, she began to study the patterns on the wall, trying to figure out what she would say to Ava, "I don't want you to get sad or, I don't know…”





	I’m giving you all my love (I’m still looking up)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here it is my second child hahah
> 
> First of all, I want to thank Dan to read and help me with my bad grammar I really appreciate that, gave me more confidence to publish it. So thank you!
> 
> I really hope that you gays like it and please yell at me about you think, if its good or nah. Let me know, please :)
> 
> The tittle is from I won't give up - Jason Mraz (a very avalance song, btw)
> 
> my twitter is @dontshootmesara

 

I.

Sara slowly opened the door of the apartment and then looked into Ava’s face trying to figure out if she wanted to keep going with this. It had been a few days since Ava had been rescued and they didn’t come to this place since then. It was easier being in the Waverider, it was a place where Sara could control everything and the constant presence of the other team members helped her distract Ava from what happened in that purgatory.

 

Ava tried to approximate to the Waverider's crew so she could feel more comfortable around them but everything sounded out of reality, like if she was between two sides trying to understand where she belonged and what she was gonna do next. And then they were there always with that sorrowful face wanting some kind of answer from her. She couldn’t stand that anymore, she needed to get her mind back in the place she was before.

 

“It’s really okay. You know I have to get back home” Ava said, taking one of Sara’s hands with her.

 

“I know..” Sara put her hair behind the ear, looking away from Ava, she began to study the patterns on the wall, trying to figure out what she would say to Ava, "I don't want you to get sad or, I don't know…”

 

Sara couldn’t elaborate better her concerns about Ava being back to the apartment. The truth is she didn’t understand yet what she felt and to put that in words had been harsh. When Ava was sleeping and she was left with her thoughts, her mind went to a bad place, feeling guilty about what happened to Ava and well, Sara always had been a person of action,  when she saw herself dealing with those feelings she had turned it into action as going to the gym and punching something. But now there was nothing to punch, no one else could distract them from the conversation they would eventually have.

 

"I can hear your thoughts, you know that?" Ava said, walking  into the hall with Sara behind her, "We need to talk, eventually"

 

“Yeah, I know”  Sara let out a sigh.

 

They entered the living room and Sara ran her hand through the wall to turn on the lights. She was also worried about how Ava would react by being back in the place where she was tortured. If this would bring back memories of that night, if she would have some anxiety crisis. Gideon had said that physically she was fine, but such events always leave more inner marks. Sara had watched Ava closely all those days and until then she had not shown signs of PTSD but, again, they were in the Waverider and Ava may have done her best to hide and not break in front of the team or in front of Sara but now this could change, they were in the place where Ava had been caught, the mirror still broken with her blood on it and Sara was afraid of which kind of memories this would bring to Ava.

 

They looked through the mess of the apartment, trying to figure out what should be done first. Sara decided to remove the remains of spoiled food from the dining table and take it to the kitchen to throw in the trash. Once back, she noticed Ava staring at the broken mirror, the memory of where it all began, Neron's hands on her neck, the cuts made on her chest.

  


"Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower while I order something to eat? I'll meet you there in a minute" Sara asked as she ran her hands over Ava's arms, looking at her carefully. Ava looked around, there were broken mirrors and things scattered on the floor. Sara put her hand on her chin, lifting her face so she could look into his eyes. "Hey, okay, it's like you say you can handle it and I will be right here to watch your back" Ava bit her lower lip and nodded slightly, taking one last look around the room. She let out a long breath and went upstairs.

 

Sara entered the room, her eyes following the set of luminous rays that came from inside the bathroom, the only light there, the rest of the room was covered in darkness. She lit a bedside lamp and, taking off her clothes, went into the bathroom. Ava had her head under the shower, letting the water fall on her shoulders, her hands resting against the wall in front of her. Sara wrapped her arms around Ava's hip, resting her head on Ava's back. Ava took Sara's hands and kissed them, turning to face her eyes, resting a hand on Sara's face. They were so close, Sara wondered how long it had been since they were like this. Ava had been in the Waverider and the one bathroom shared situation didn't leave time for these moments.

  


“I missed this so much, being this close to you. Feeling your breath against me, the heat that comes from your body when we are like this” Ava said, holding Sara's neck as she stroked her jaw with her thumb, the other hand resting on Sara's chest.

 

Sara smiled, noticing the effect of Ava's words on her. It was like her body woke up. For a moment they just stood there, holding onto each other. Sara rest her head against Ava's chest, watching at the water drops that fall into their bodies as she listened to the sound of Ava’s heartbeat. They probably had to end the bath, as soon the food would arrive and the delivery man would knock on the door, bringing them back to reality.

 

Ava started to kiss the back of her neck, sliding her teeth into Sara's skin afterward calming the place with her tongue. “Ava... I can't believe I'm saying this... But we have to leave the shower, the food will be delivered and..” Ava slid her left hand into Sara’s breasts, she took advantage of the moment of distraction and pulled Sara's bottom lip in between hers, forcing Sara to open her mouth and giving to Ava all the access she needed.

  
  
  
  
  


lll.

 

Sometimes it was really hard not think that everything was falling apart, with Neron bringing down, Sara thought, there had to be some hope after all. Now that things were good between her and Ava, she could finally have some peace and quiet in her head.

 

Sara took the pizza to Ava's room and placed it on a table near the bed. She had already dressed in pajamas and watched as Ava put on boy shorts and a tank top. They sat on the bed and ate in silence. " I cannot believe that we really are eating pizza on the bed, I'm feeling like a hippie right now" Ava said, trying not to get her sheets dirty.

 

“Yeah, I know. All this grease? I wonder why you haven’t freaked out yet”

 

Ava smiled at Sara. “Well, miss Lance, I’m really hungry and I don’t know, maybe I can be cool sometimes”

 

“You already are, miss Sharpe.”

 

They finished the dinner and Sara picked up the leftovers to save in the fridge while Ava brushed her teeth. Sara returned to the room to see Ava already in the bed, so she took her time in the bathroom to brush her teeth too and then slid to bed, next to Ava.

 

They were lying on the bed, face to face, holding hands. Sara kept her eyes closed, but she knew that Ava was looking at her “Seeing anything that you like it?” Sara asked, “ You know this is rude”

 

“I’m just appreciating your beauty”. Ava emphasized what she said by running her hand over Sara's face. “Sometimes it’s hard to believe that you are with me”. Sara nodded to her.

 

"Funny to hear you say that, I was wondering the same thing. I guess we are very lucky so" Sara slid her hand over Ava's arm and stopped it on her neck, getting down to her chest feeling her heartbeat. Ava turned her back full on the mattress to give her better access.

 

Sara ran her fingers along the length of Ava's clavicle, abruptly stopping her hand when she saw that she was standing next to the scar that Neron left. They met each other's eyes and Ava gave a silent consent for her to continue, so Sara ran her hand along the lines of the scar and then, approaching Ava's body, she placed a kiss there.

 

Sara laid her head on Ava's arm and fit her bodies together, putting her arm around the other woman's waist. Ava placed one of her thighs on Sara's hip, sighing heavily, she felt the weariness spread through her body and finally fell asleep.

 

" _Soon you will be mine, Ava Sharpe and there’s nothing that Sara Lance could do to stop it_ ”

 

That voice. That whistle.

 

She suddenly woke up, her throat dry and sweat all over her body, at some moment of the night Sara's body split from hers and went to the edge of the bed.

 

Ava got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She sprayed some water on the back of her neck and let it wet her chest, hoping it would help regulate her breathing. When she lifted her head to look in the mirror she saw Sara leaning against the doorframe, with a worried look; she walked to Ava and rubbed her back with her fingertips.

 

"How are you?"

 

“I'm fine, Sara. It's just a bad dream" Ava snorted as she returned to bed with Sara behind her.

 

“Yeah, I know what is like”

 

"Sometimes I am afraid of losing my mind" Ava sighed, running her hands over her face; it was so easy to focus on things she should do, to act assertively and clinically. Now... everything seemed to dissolve into the mess in her mind, and she couldn't even give name and meaning to what she felt.

 

“Hey… Come here” Sara said, waiting for Ava to rest the head on her chest. When she did, Sara started to ran her right hand over Ava’s back, “You gonna be okay, Aves.” Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, keeping in her mind a prayer to the universe to fix this. “We’re gonna be okay”.

 

“As long as we're together, everything will be fine” Sara continued, kissing the top of Ava’s head. “I believe in it and I also believe that everything is possible.”

 

Ava hugged Sara's body tight trying to forget everything. Her broken mind, the thoughts about being replaced, her insecurities about the future.

 

" I'm not going anywhere, Aves", she ran her hand through Ava's hair. "We just have to carry on"

  
  



End file.
